Scouter
*Scout-Scope |users = * Bulma * Freeza * Presumed all members of Freeza's Army }} The Daizensuu 4 is a technological device created by Kikono.[http://www.dbmovie-20th.com/character/ Dragon Ball Super: Broly website] History The Scouter was a device created by Kikono[http://www.dbmovie-20th.com/character/ Dragon Ball Super: Broly website] for the Freeza army, either shortly before or after the retirement of the King, Cold. Freeza presented the Scouters to the Saiyans as a welcoming gift for his inauguration, claiming that they were superior devices to the Scout-Scopes used by the Saiyans previously. He demonstrates their effectiveness by killing three snipers after detecting their Fighting Strength.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Appearance The Scouter's appearance is similar to a semi-monocle that covers the left eye. The Scouter comes in many colors such as blue, red, and purple with the most frequently occurring color being green.Dragon Ball Chapter 195, Full Color Edition Various models possess minor updates on the ear-piece. The latest model of the scouter is a visor-model used by Tagoma.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" The Scouter taken from Raditz and later modified and used by Bulma is referred to as a Converted Scouter.Daizenshū 4, pp. 151 The Scouter used by Freeza and his men on Namek are referred to as the New Model Scouter and the Scouters brought by the Ginyū Special Squad are the Newest Model Scouters.Daizenshū 4, pp. 154 Abilities The Scouter's main ability can calculate individual battle power or ki concentration of biological characters by converting the readings into numbers.Dragon Ball Chapter 195, page 6 Scouters also serve the function of gathering information about soldiers wearing it and for interstellar communication.Dragon Ball Chapter 204, page 5 However, the scouter's reading takes time. If a person can minimize their power level and raise only for the instants they land attacks, they can fool the enemy into lowering their guards.Dragon Ball Chapter 283, page 10 As a result, the scouter is relatively useless when compared to ki sensing, which can detect power levels at any given time. Creation and Conception Akira Toriyama based the design of Saiyan scouters on Mitsuteru Yokoyama's 1956 manga Tetsujin 28-go. An antagonist character named Alberto had lost his right eye, and wore a metal patch that somewhat resembles the scouter in appearance, and also acted like a tracking and communication device. Toriyama mentioned that, despite being the author, he is not sure how the Scouter attaches to the ear, even while drawing it, and the best explanation is that its "alien technology". He also mentioned a desire to increase the capabilities of the scouter, by having it display the form or location of the enemy in video, but this would be difficult to portray in a manga.Naho Ooishi goes to the source!! Akira Toriyama-sensei talks about the secrets of the scouter!! Trivia * The highest battle power calculated by a scouter in the manga belongs to Gokū at 180,000 after powering up using the Kaiōken.Dragon Ball chapter 285 * Originally, the Scouter was stated to be a device pioneered by the Tsufruians, the race that originally lived on Vegeta before the Saiyans migrated there from their original planet. The original purpose of the device was for defense; guarding against enemies and beasts. However, Gichamu, a highly skilled engineer in Freeza's Army, made modifications to the Scouter. This enabled it to read battle power, and carry out communications over long distances. With these updates, the device became a standard piece of material in Freeza's Army.Naho Ooishi goes to the source!! Akira Toriyama-sensei talks about the secrets of the scouter!! '' Saikyō Jump July 2014 issue'' References Category:Items Category:Freeza's Army Category:Extraterrestrial Technology